


Senior Year Do-over

by lilred2



Series: Ups and Downs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Brief Mention of Allison, Brief mention of Boyd, Brief mention of Erica, F/F, F/M, Hayden is chill, Jackson is in London, M/M, Mason is in the pack, Mason is the best friend ever, Theo is in here somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilred2/pseuds/lilred2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the pack could redo their senior year but with no memory of anything that happened before it all? This is also with my other story The names Lahey...Dylan Lahey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Year Do-over

Flash to the bank:

Kali smirked as she watched the struggles of the blonde beta cease and picked her up,throwing her in a closet that had a bolt lock on it. She looked back into the room,seeing the brunette and tall silent one sitting still in the vault looking at the wall knowing well enough that they knew it's been almost three months since they had them and chuckled,"Your friend,Erica is gone and your next if you two act up again".

Flash to Derek's loft:

Derek's arm is held up,Kali drops Boyd on Derek's extended claw,impaling him and Kali tells him to either join the pack or she'll kill the pack next time. "I'm so sorry"Derek says as he tries to stop the bleeding and Boyd looks at him."It's okay. The feeling I got from the full moon was worth it"Boyd gasps out before he dies. Everyone is stunned and Cora runs to Boyd crying while Stiles places a hand on Derek's shoulder to comfort him."It's not your fault Derek,you tried your best"

Flash to Oak Creek:

Scott,Lydia,and Stiles race to the surface but Stiles is weakened and has to stop. Lydia stays telling Scott to go without them and he runs. Two Oni are having having slicing up Isaac until Allison shoots her bow and hits the Oni,destroying them into a mass of black smoke. Allison smiles but turns around and another Oni runs its sword into her,Lydia feels the blow and screams Allison from where she's at. Scott catches her in time and the Oni disapper,"How's Lydia?""I found her,she's fine.Why can't I take your pain?"Scott says worriedly and Allison smiles lightly at him,"It doesn't hurt....it's perfect because I'm in the arms of my first love..the first person I ever loved. The one I'll always love. I love you.""You have to tell my dad please Scott.Tell my dad" The Oni and Nogitsune leave and everyone is a mess especially Lydia whose in tears.

Flash to Beacon High:

"Aiden grab that last silver head arrow"Chris tells Aiden who nods and slides to get it,spins and then an Oni impales him with its sword."Aiden!"Ethan yell out as Aiden pulls out the blade and drops it,"Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me?"Aiden asks and Ethan nods his head,crying telling him yes,"It's okay.I don't think Dylan ever saw me as one of the true good guys anyways"Ethan laughs and Derek looks over,"Dylan's over there"He says and Dylan looks at them,running."What happened?"Dylan said looking at Aiden,"An Oni but it's okay."Aiden says coughing and Dylan looks at,tears welling up but not falling,"Can I have a quick moment with him?"Dylan asks quietly and they nod walking away to give them privacy,"Aiden..."Dylan starts but Aiden shakes his head,kissing her cheek,"I love you and you would've made the perfect bride"Aiden says as he points to ring and Dylan lets some tears fall. Aiden's breath slows down and Dylan tries to soothe his pain as the boys come over to them helping her as he dies in Dylan's arms. Dylan lets out a loud howl and tears fall down,"None of this should have happened"

Flash to a Church in the future:

Lydia sitting her room,fixing her dress and Dylan gives her a smile,fixing her hair,"Lyds you look beautiful. Jackson is going to be even more head over heels for you then he already is."She said with a smile and Lydia smiled back at her."Thanks Dylan."Lydia says with happiness in her voice and Dylan gets a call,"hello? What do you mean? How? I'm going to kill him"Dylan says angrily and looks at Lydia sadly,"I'll be right back sweetheart. Malia and Kira are going to be with you for a few minutes. I've got to take care of something" Dylan says as she walks out the room and shuts the door as Kira slips in. Dylan walks over to the boys inlcluding the three new additions that have been added."What did you mean by he's gone?"Dylan asked them."He's not here and left us a note in the room saying he has to leave,he can't do it anymore."Liam the newest beta said and Dylan smiled at him before glaring at Scott and Stiles,"You two dimwits were supposed to watch him and help him. Not loose an entire person! Especially one whose supposed to married in a few minutes. What are you supposed to tell Lydia?"Dylan ranted and pointed to Lydia's room,raising an eyebrow."Go tell her cause I'm not involved in this and neither is Liam or Brett"She continued and grabbed the two boys,bringing them with her to the alter to leave Sciles to Lydia's wrath."Hey Lydia we have something to tell you. It's about Jackson."They started and Lydia just looked at them,"He left. He said he couldn't marry you and left"They said and watched Lydia's face for a change in expression,Scott hugged her,"I'm so sorry" Lydia felt some tears fall.

Flash to Argents:

"Isaac are you sure you want to go? You'll be leaving the pack and I,I'll miss my brother and I don't have many people left that actually care for me"Dylan told Isaac who said he wanted to go to France with Chris."You leave and I hope you have a way to contact me otherwise this close bond we have will be broken and I'm not in the mood to mend things considering what happened with Allison and Aiden a few weeks ago"Dylan said with tears and Isaac hugged her,"I'm sorry Dyl but I have to do this. Something in me wants me to go to France, I love you sis"Isaac says as he hugged her tight,letting her cry on his shoulder.

Flash to a bedroom:

"I can't do this anymore.Aidens gone,Allys gone,Boyds gone,Ericas gone. We can only save so many people before that death toll goes higher. So much pain and only so much we can do"The letter said as the girl who wrote it chugged almost a whole bottle of vodka laced with wolvesbane laid on her bed,tears falling as she drank more,feeling weaker with each sip until it was all gone and she no longer felt anything.

Flash to McCall house:

"Mom,did you know I was going to propose to Allison after it was all over? Now I can't and it's all my fault"Scott told his mom who just hugged him.


End file.
